The Days Forgotten
by Kerureyu Gasai
Summary: This is a personal revision of Leona Heidern's back story from King of Fighters. I didn't like the original premise too much, so I made my own rendition of how I thought it would've happened. Please don't hurt me too bad KoF fans, just sit back and enjoy, some feels will ensue. (Rated M for Graphic Violence) R&R if you can please.


The Days Forgotten

A Short King of Fighters One-Shot Fanfiction

By: Kerureyu Gasai

(Rated M for Graphics Violence)

(Forenote: This is an altered retelling of the story of Leona Heidern's origins. In the original, she went riot of the blood and slaughtered the village she was in. However, in light of this, I decided to do my own revision of the scenario, just for fun. I hope you King of Fighter's fans don't kill me for this, I just thought it'd be nice to revise it lol)

"Mommy, what's love?" a very young Leona asked. She, her mother, and father had all been living in the small village of Brandenburg in Germany for her whole life up til now. Leona had just turned the ripe old age of 12 today, such a wonderful day! or so she thought. Her mother smiled and pulled Leona into her lap and began brushing her hair, humming a sweet motherly melody.

"Love is a special thing Leona. It's the feeling of warmth in your heart, which makes you incredibly happy. Love is one of the most powerful emotions in the whole world in-fact," she explained as simply as she could, kissing Leona's forehead. She smiled a sweet, innocent smile and hugged around her mothers neck, kissing her cheek. They snuggled up to one another next to the small fire that kept their little hut warm. Slowly but surely, Leona's eyes grew heavy, then, she fell into a gentle slumber.

"Wow! This place is so pretty!" Leona shouted happily, running around the endless field in her dreams. It was like a meadow paradise. There were endless amounts of blossoming trees and blooming flowers as far as the eye could see. She turned her eyes to see one tree that sat out away from all the rest. She skipped over to it to investigate, only to find her parents picnicking beneath it. She giggled and smiled as she ran towards the loving scene, no cares in the world within her innocent, childish mind. Suddenly...as she got close, the tree began to make a crackling noise, the smell of burning firewood began to fill her nostrils as the tree caught fire. She cried out for her mother and father, but sadly, no voice would come.

"Honey! Wake up! Get up Leona!" her mother's voice screamed. Leona's tired, teary eyes awoke to the same crackling noise that was in her dream, except this time, it was real. Along with the terrible crackling noises of fire consuming everything were the deafening cries of machine guns, causing the air to bleed with their malice. Leona wiped her eyes with her sleeve as her mother scooped her up out of bed, carrying her away the back entrance of their home. They rand into her father who had picked up a machine gun from one of the fallen enemy soldiers.

"I need to help round-up more people in the village, just run as far as you can!" Her father commanded firmly. Her mother wanted to object, but there was no time for words. As Leona and her mother ran through the route that snaked behind all of the homes, the deathly screams of their neighbors, friends, and everyone else filled the air with their haunting howls. Leona could only run and cover her ears, the shrieking sounds had began to infiltrate her innocent little head with carnage.

"Leona, no matter what happens, know that your father and I love you with all of our hearts, forever and ever. Never forget that OK sweet heart?" Hey mother began crying, hugging onto Leona for dear life.

"I have to go help papa my dear, so please hide out of sight til we come get you, OK Leona?" her mother demanded. Leona's eyes drowned with tears as she ran from the chaos into the woodsy area surrounding the village. She found refuge in a small meadow with tall grass and bristly bushes, not at all like her dream. It seemed like forever as Leona continued to lay in the tall grass, hiding from it all just as her mother demanded. As she laid there, the thoughts of her mother and father under the tree in her dream began embracing her heart harder and harder. Leona soon began to find it hard to breathe, not knowing what was going to happen to mama and papa. Once she found that she couldn't breathe at all, she finally lifted herself up from her hiding place, ready to venture back to find her loving family.

"I want mama and papa! Please be there mama and papa! I'm sorry I can't wait, I want you both too much!" Leona bawled her eyes out as she ran blindly towards the way they came. As she closed in on her home, the screaming and gunfire had ceased. She ran through her home and up to the window facing outward. She stared in horror as she saw her parents and various others tied up and blindfolded against large, wooden poles that had been driven into the Earth. There must've been at least 2 dozen soldiers in view.

"Where is the child?! Where are you hiding her?! We know she's here, we have orders from Goenitz, Lord of the Orochi Covenant to bring her back by any means necessary! So if you want to save what's remaining of your village, I suggest you surrender her to us NOW!" the soldier screamed at everyone. The authority had been established quickly and was already throwing its weight around. Leona quickly ran out into the open screaming.

"MAMA! PAPA! WHERE ARE YOU MAMA AND PAPA!" Leona cried loudly. Leona's parents stared in horror as their little girl, the target of all this madness had come out into the open. The soldier laughed to himself as he ordered two men to retrieve her.

"LEONA! RUN! RUN AWAY!" her mother screamed desperately. She struggled to break free as a line of soldiers pointed their guns at the captives.

"Well, well, it looks like the search is over. I guess we won't be needing the rest of you anymore right?!" One of the soldiers shouted. Leona ran for her mama and papa for dear life, only to have her world shattered to dust as the screams of the guns silenced the world. The shrieking sounds of the guns rang forward, rounds upon rounds of bullets began digging themselves into the captives. Without mercy, without fear, without a heart, they shot everything they had until there was nothing left in their magazines. Leona paused as she saw her mama and papa extinguished in an instant. She then fell to her knees as her once innocent eyes had turned into pure terror, scaring her with the sight and smell of death. She began to grit her teeth together as something deep inside of her began to swell up. An unfamiliar, evil feeling began fueling her very core, slowly gripping a hold of her heart and soul. She began shrieking loudly, her roars echoing and shaking the air. All the soldiers turned to see the little girl cry in all of her rage. She had a red circle of light forming beneath her as she howled to the sky like a demon.

Suddenly, she charged the soldiers with her hands out. The finger nails on her hands had grown into razor-sharp talons; her once serene blue hair now shined with a violent shade of red, the shade of blood. She no longer had pupils in her eyes, just the whites of the cilia were all that was left. And now with every scream, fangs could now be found, all lined along her teeth. The men panicked and turned attention to her immediately.

"Sir! She's turned! What do we do?!" one of the soldiers yelled. His superior officer locked and loaded his gun and aimed down the sight towards Leona.

"Screw Goenitz's plan! It won't do him good if we're all dead! SHOOT HER!" He roared, now unloading rounds in Leona's direction. The soldiers raised up their firearms and began firing on the blood riot's host. Leona quickly dashed side to side, jumping and crouching like a wild dog as she charged. The bullets all missed their marks. Leona began maneuvering on all fours like the wild beast she had become, her eyes set on the commander. She simply dodged and weaved through his men with ease, leaving just the commander in her sights.

She roared and laughed maniacal as she leapt onto the commander. She stared into his fear filled eyes as she ripped him apart. His deathly gargling noises are all the hit the air before Leona slashed his throat wide open. Blood poured from the wound immediately as she tore off chunks of his body and tossed them aside. She then leapt away as gunfire charged her direction, quickly hopping to all fours once more. Her wide open, dead pupil eyes glared down her next target, her mouth opening up with another unearthly screech. She lounged at the next target, tearing into his face hard enough to hear his skin ripping from his skull. Parts of his eyes, ears, and nose scattered along the ground like marbles. Before the body could even hit the ground Leona tore off his arm, severing it at his elbow. As the body finally hit the dirt, Leona flung his arm at one of the other opposing soldiers, throwing him off his balance. She quickly lunged at his ankles, tearing his shin bone out through his skin into the open air. She quickly hopped onto his chest and impaled a claw through his throat, instantly killing him. Gunfire rattled the air again as the remaining soldiers shot desperately in vain at Leona.

For the next thirty minutes it was a complete blood bath of body parts and dead souls scattered in the destructive wake of Leona's blood riot. She glared down the remaining five soldiers, who shot desperately at her again and again, knowing that their fate was sealed. Her tounge flew out from her mouth with another deathly howl, leaping towards her next prey. The soldier tried to run away, screaming in terror; That however, didn't last. Leona latched onto his back with her claws, quickly ripping downward to pull off two large scraps of skin, plunging him to the ground. He cried out in agony as Leona forced him to fall to his back. A banshee scream poisoned the night as she tore his chest to shreds, a few pieces of chest bone could be seen protruding from his body. Leona wiped off the blood from her eyes, quickly changing her sights to the next target. They all scattered and yelled for their lives as they split up and ran out of sight. Leona cried out into the night as suddenly, her rage left her, all of her inhuman growths had retracted back into her body leaving a traumatized little girl in its wake. She cried loudly as she ran to the bodies of her parents; They had fallen from the stakes and laid next to one another, in death, they stayed together. Leona fell to her knees as she began crying and screaming into the night.

As the soldiers regrouped, they discovered that out of the three dozen that charged the village, they were the only two remaining. As they took in their heaving breaths of relief, foot steps could be heard coming towards their direction. Their sighs of relief were cut short as Goenitz emerged from the darkness. He looked at both of them with intrigue, he had heard all of the commotion this whole time.

"So...are you two the only ones left?" Goenitz asked. The soldiers did their best to stand at attention and gave him a nod. Goenitz grinned at both of them and held up his hand.

"Splendid! You've done excellent work," Goenitz said out of joy. He quickly raised his hands and in an instant, slashed forward, killing both of the remaining soldiers. He wiped the blood of his hands with a handkerchief he kept in his uniform pocket before proceeding to the blood bath. With a wide sadistic grin, Goenitz looked over all the death that had taken place this very night. He took much time in analyzing all of the body parts that passed as "human" all with great pleasure. He noticed the girl in question, rocking back in fourth with her arms around her knees, staring at the pile of villagers that had been slaughtered by the soldiers they had hired.

"Hehe, fantastic! Well then, I'll certainly be coming for you little girl, when I need you. For now, enjoy your freedom, or whatever you can call this," Goenitz snickered. And with that, he vanished into the night.

By the time morning had come, she had been wide awake the whole time. With a catatonic stare, she lost the world in her mind. All of it was gone. She stared around at everything, every little bit of destruction that she viewed she didn't recall before. She didn't know why she continued to stare at the pile of dead bodies, but she did all the same. A few hours later, footsteps laid a trail into what was left of tithe village. From left to right everything was either full of holes, burnt to the ground, or torn to pieces; quiet the nasty graveyard. Commander Heidern walked through the street of death, only to find an interesting, out-of-place image before him. It was a little girl with long, serene blue hair. She had a stare that could chill spines, she was completely drenched in blood from head to toe. Heidern walked up and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. She turned to him, and without a word, took his hand. Heidern left with the young, broken Leona that once was, only to later turn her into the strong, confident Leona that she is now.

Fin.


End file.
